


Talent

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Talent

Clint is talented.   
He has a talent of never missing,   
His mark.  
Always hitting his marks.  
He is a sniper.   
A hunter.  
Who is capable of destruction.   
Just as he is capable of protection.   
His ability is lethal.


End file.
